Of Peeling Apples
by Takari-san
Summary: NejiTen (Neji x TenTen) - Neji... TenTen... the hospital room... badly peeled apples... and sweet little gestures of affection.


Of Peeling Apples

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: ;; I would have to say this plot's quite pointless… but I hope you enjoyed anyway. And if it does sound weird, ;; I'm sorry… I just wrote this randomly at 11 pm in the evening while trying to brainstorm for Seasons – Autumn Part 4, a Shaman King fic ;;

* * *

She took an apple from the basket of fruits that was on his bedside table, as well as a peeling knife and sat down on a stool near his bed. She had began peeling it as she stared blankly at the contents of the room, she was rather bored.

She took the chance to glance at the young genin who was laid down on the bed. He had long brown hair, eyelids closed, asleep due to the fact that the medics and doctors had wanted him to rest, even with his often complaining that he was perfectly fine. He seemingly was. He was healthy enough to, when awake, glare at everyone in his way and sneer at them as usual. However, the doctors still insist that he have more rest.

She had always visited him, every day. He would drop by early in the morning and stay 'til noon, since Gai-sensei didn't seem to be to keen to train as much lately, especially since Lee had been put back into the hospital, since he also was in need of more rest. Both Lee and his condition were stable, and both wanted to begin training once more, but sadly, the doctors would not permit. And since she was the only one who seemingly was fit enough to train, Gai-sensei suggested she take a break from the rigorous training they had to do everyday and give her a short vacation until both him and Lee are free to go. She left by noon though, and even when Gai-sensei had suggested a break, she would train with her weapons, kunais and shurikens. Ending up that during the afternoon, she would arrive sweaty in the hospital, visiting Lee for a moment and greeting him softly, sometimes both reminiscing on the earlier parts of the day, which most of it the had spent with each other. After all that, she would go home and get ready for the next day.

She had sighed, perhaps she had arrived a bit too early today. Usually, when she had arrived at his room in the morning, he would already be awake, grudgingly glaring at anyone who passed by, especially the doctors and nurses. However, today was different… He was still slumbering peacefully.

Looking at him, head laid down on the pillow, breaths being heard monotonously, she smiled. It almost seemed as if he was just a child, the opposite of the rather arrogant jerk that he was.

Due to all the thoughts that flooded her mind, she hadn't noticed that as she was peeling an apple for him, she ad accidentally cut herself once again. It happened quite often and she had quite admitted that she had no talent whatsoever at the art of peeling apples.

She had sighed, disregarding her mistake, no matter how badly mutilated the apple had become and continued on with her peeling. She had no idea how she was talented with weapons and such but could not simply peel a fruit properly.

He had often said that to her too…

Especially since he's the one that eats them.

She sometimes wonders why he still bothers to - they look terrible and to add to that, he doesn't seem to be a person who's very thrifty that he can't waste a fruit or two.

But he still does, and that's such a mystery for her.

* * *

He opened his eyes, once again seeing the same person seated there engrossed in peeling an apple she had probably stolen from the various fruit baskets given to him by various people. He wished that the apple was not as badly mutilated as yesterday. Yesterday's had began to turn brown and to add to that, it had been peeled to an odd shape. Thankfully, it seems that when she peels fruits, more fruit is taken away that the peel.

He sat up, though she didn't seem to notice. He let out a smirk and said, "What are you doing to that fruit TenTen? Murdering it?"

Surprised, the shocked genin had let go of the knife, but to his despair, she was not able to let go of the mutilated and badly deformed fruit.

Her face flustered as she scowled at him, "Don't do that! I'm going to get a heart attack because of you…" she then muttered rolling her eyes.

He snatched the apple from her, making sure that she doesn't make its condition worse. He smirked once more, "You did it again… they should give you a trophy on this… Worst Apple Peeler award."

She stuck out her tongue at him, though not arguing knowing fully well that he did have a point – quite a good one at that.

He took a small bite, "For somebody who handles weaponry so well, you sure don't know how to use a small peeling knife." He stated.

There was that line again. She thought. He seemed to tell that to her often.

She had looked at her hands, they were filled with bandages, small bandages for little wounds. Oddly tough, and also freakily, they had all been gained as she tried to peel apples.

Her bandaged hands caught his eye. He didn't really plan to do anything to help - he never did…

It was plainly… not him if he were to do so.

However, with the weight of knowing that she did that to peel, even though they are rather unpleasant, apples for him… he couldn't really stop himself from do so. Even though his mind was shouting STUPID at that very moment. He did so, "You got another scratch again…" he said softly, not really wanting her to hear and bent towards her, grasping her hand.

She blushed as he took her hand, it was a rather odd predicament and he had seen her hands like this for weeks now, and never really did do anything. Had she melt the ice that surrounded Hyuuga Neji? Maybe…

He swiftly grabbed some bandages from the table and wrapped them around her wound, quickly and with slight hesitation but gently. He said nothing, and was rather embarrassed by his actions.

She said nothing as well, blushing profusely at what had taken place, stealing hidden glances at the young Hyuuga.

Moments passed and the apple core had been tossed easily to the trash bin.

"Better go…" TenTen stood up.

"Still quite early…" he noted.

"Well, I did come here quite early…" she stated.

He shrugged.

"See you later Neji…"

"Ah." He said in response.

* * *

"Glad to see the two of you are back." TenTen grinned as both her teammates stretched their muscles. It had been quite a while since all of them had trained together, due to injuries and such and Gai-sensei was enthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

Lee grinned, practicing a few punches and kicks, looking forward to the day's training probably more than anyone else.

Neji on the other hand sat on top of the boulder near their training area, watching his three teammates in boredom. Thought that didn't mean that he did not feel quite happy about the whole thing of getting out of the hospital. However, he isn't really one to be able to show it well, since his mouth, and other parts of his face moves only to a maximum of 1 cm to show emotion. His emotions too, had been such a few variety.

Gai had grinned and soon briefed his team on how they were to train that day, and the missions they were to take in the next few weeks. He had told them to eat their lunches early and that training would definitely be tiring that day.

During the time Gai had allotted for their lunch, TenTen approached Neji.

Neji grunted as she greeted him.

She then showed something to him, "Want some?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, looking at the apple with some interest, "You did that?"

She nodded with a grin, "Well, yeah…"

He looked at her hands, there were a number of new wounds but they had all been bandaged quite well.

He had taken the whole apple, which was surprisingly decent from her, "Finally…"

She blushed in embarrassment.

After that, Neji did something no one in the world could probably comprehend…

He…

Neji Hyuuga…

He actually smiled.

::Owari – the end::

A/N: I know the ending seems quite odd… but I hope you don't mind, I'm getting quite sleepy already ;; I hope it's still okay… I hope you enjoyed it… R/R!


End file.
